Eternal (SasoDei)
by Ironic-Perfectness
Summary: Deidara finds himself falling in love with his partner, and after confessing to him, he finds that his feelings are returned. But after two nights he finds himself used, heartbroken, and most of all, alone. Two years later, he finds himself finding new love, but ironically, Sasori still feels something towards the blonde. But things seem to always turn for the worst... (MultiChap)
1. Chapter 1

**My first full fledged fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Typing this happily as I eat dinner (peanut butter, lol) ^-^**

**'Kay, so I'm obsessed with the story. Oh so very much. And the two main pairings that shall be in here. So, I turned it into this. Feel free to check my other book 'Anime one-shots' as for the one-shot of this story and a preview of a chapter later on (lime filled). So yeah. Check it out if you want. Without further ado... **

**Warnings (whole book): Guy on guy, colorful language, angst, drama, perhaps some ooc-ness, lime and lemon and me, writing.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charecters and *some* of the plot, since I'm drawing from some of the Shippuden series plot.**

**Comment, Vote, and fan!**

"Now, this is your room. That's your side," He pointed to the right side of the room, Deidara's gaze following his finger, where an unoccupied bed, blue covers smooth and untouched, his Akatsuki uniform neatly folded on top of them, an empty mahogany desk next to it, "And that is Sasori's." he pointed to the other side of the room, where Deidara found a bed cluttered with half-carved wood blocks, a couple screws here and there and a stray bottle of oil, the desk on the verge of breaking down with all the dents and scratches and wood and tools pilled on top. More tools and more wood, some unfinished puppets and a few shurikens, kunais and senbon needles scattered upon the ground, and yet, somehow giving the room an artistic ambience, "Don't touch his stuff."

Deidara only glared at the black haired, red-eyed member besides him, his sharingan spinning lazily. Did he hate those eyes with a burning passion.

"And right, I almost forgot." Uchiha Itachi spun around to face the blonde teen, seemingly unfazed by his extremely intense glare, as he reached within his cloak, pulling out a small silver ring, a blue gemstone attached to the silver circle with the kanji for 'blue' hacked in black at the top, "Wear this at all times. It signifies that you are a member of the Akatsuki."

Deidara glared at Itachi even more, even taking the risk of looking straight into his eyes as he snatched the ring out of his hand and shoved it into his pocket, folding his arms.

"Is that all, mm?" he said, the flat edge in his voice evident. He narrowed his one open eye and frowned the slightest bit, trying his best to intimidate the Uchiha. Itachi only studied him momentarily with a stoic expression on his face as he sighed, turning around and walking away slowly.

"That'd be all. Stand by for leader-sama's orders." He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, striding away, picking up the pace.

Deidara rolled his eye, adding the pleasant "My ass" in his mind, making a mental note to ask for a rematch later, as he studied the room once more, taking it all in. Just a few hours ago, he was heading up to a temple in Amagakure to do a job, just to be beat by the Uchiha and dragged to this hell hole filled with psyco S-ranked criminals.

He placed a hand on his forehead, frowning. No, a bunch of idiots that didn't understand what art was. That's what it was. Right. And his partner, that hunched over...thing, was probably just another moron who didn't get what it was.

The blonde stood up straight, shuffling to his soon-to-be bed and plopping down on it momentarily before lying down on it, exhasted after his long journey, undoing his slashed Iwagakure forehead protecter and tossing it onto his still-folded uniform. Well, at least the bed was rather comfy, and the sheets were soft. They smelt like lilacs, making him want to bury his face into the covers and sleep for an eternity.

Wait...lilacs?

He snorted before he turned over, smiling slightly as he curled up on his bed, rubbing his cheek against the cheeks. He hadn't had the luxury of a bed for a _long _time. Perhaps a short nap wouldn't kill...

Deidara opened one eye lazily, finding himself face-to-face with the white wall his bed was pushed up against. He studied the white wall intently, poking it with his finger as if to see if it were a wall or not, pushing his fringe behind his ear. The blonde soon felt restless sat up, leaning against the soft, now warm pillow for support as he looked around his side of the room with half lidded eyes, noticing a soft light coming from behind him, illuminating the dark room and giving a warm ambience, almost cozy, even. Deidara blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to open completely, but it was like there were magnets attached to his eyes, pulling the upper and lower lid towards each other. And it wasn't like the soft bed wasn't still inviting. Now, in fact, since it was warm...

"Are you finally awake, brat? Do you realize that you've been sleeping around five hours now?" Said a completely unfamiliar voice, making him lie down again and roll so he was facing the opposite direction, finding himself staring at a figure siting at the desk on the other side of his room, his red hair almost auburn in the poor lighting.

"And you are...?" he replied, rubbing one eyes as he yawned. Then realization dawned on him as he snapped out of his drowsiness and jumped to his feet, shinobi instincts taking over, tackling the red head, knocking the poor thing out of his chair and hitting the ground with a _thud, _Deidara hovering over the mysterious boy, who was sighing, eyes shut as he place a hand over an eye, mumbling about a 'stupid brat' and 'probably cracked my head open'.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasori?! Where is he, hmm?" snapped Deidara, studying the rather handsome teen-looking member in front of him.

The red head removed his hand off his eye, letting it drop onto the ground next to him as he opened his eyes, revealing two big, brown eyes catching Deidara's cerulean blue ones and making the bomber's heart beat _much _faster than usual. He found himself staring into the mysterious boy's eyes, finding himself much too close as he realized he was no more than a few inches away from his face. Deidara's breath hitched in his chest as he felt a blush creeping on, feeling the urge to face palm for being immediately attracted to a stranger. And a _guy_.

The red head's eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly pushed the blonde off him, sending Deidara to the ground and to the bomber's surprise, finding the red head hovering above him, having switched positions. Deidara tried to worm away, pushing himself away from the red head, which only succeeded in his hands being held above his head, an iron grip circling his wrists and pressing them against the tile ground, the red head's knees pressed to either side of his ribs, keeping him from moving excluding his legs and pretty much sitting on his chest.

"Brat, I _am _Sasori. You only saw me in my shell, Hiruko." sighed Sasori, still staring into Deidara's eyes. Deidara bit his lip, hoping he wasn't blushing as hard as he thought he was and nodded.

"Sure, Sasori no danna, un." he squeaked, slightly intimidated and turned on at the same time. He saw confusion flash in Sasori's brown eyes (which contrasted perfectly with his almost-scarlet hair, Deidara noted.)

"Sasori no...danna?" repeated Sasori slowly, a brow arched as he stared down at his partner, who looked completely nervous and uncomfortable. Deidara smiled nervously and shook his head frantically.

"Danna, un."

"You do realize that wives sometimes call their husbands 'Danna' and such, right?" sneered Sasori, now smirking as he saw Deidara turn absolutely red as his eyes widened. He nodded the slightest bit.

"Un..."

Deidara felt the grip around his wrists weaken and the pressure inflicted upon his ribs by Sasori's knees weaken as Sasori laughed genuinely momentarily before rising to his feet and stepping over the blushing blonde towards his desk.

"You're something, else brat. I don't think I've seen anyone like you before." Sasori sat down on the chair behind his mahogany desk, and for the first time, Deidara noticed that his partner was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and a ring on one of his fingers. He face palmed before using his elbows to prop himself up, half sitting, half lying down as he stared Sasori, a small smile finding it's way onto his lips.

Sasori looked over at Deidara, frowning and smiling the slightest bit at the same time. "I think I may grow to like you, brat."

As Sasori turned around once more, leaving the 'brat' to do as he liked, Deidara smiled softly and returned back to bed, whispering a soft 'me too' before curling up onto the bed once more, drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah well, I'm back. Frequent updates aren't my thing (as in updating within the millennium), so I have no idea what I'm doing. XD **

**Warnings: The typical, guy crushing on guy, uh...stuff. Dunno.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is kami. Nothing more, nothing less. Tch.**

****_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"Who knew alarm clocks existed within the stratosphere, hm. Well, someone outta turn in off..." _thought Deidara, yawning as he turned over once more, only wrapping the covers around himself even tighter, creating a cocoon of duvets for himself as he curled up into a ball, smiling softly as the remnants of his rather entertaining dream of soaring above the earth on a clay bird lingered within his thoughts and mind for another moment before disappearing within the depths of his memory.

"Brat, get up." sounded a faint, familiar voice...not too far away actually. God, maybe?

"Just let me stay up a little longer, un. It's sooo pretty...mmm..." Within what was left of his dream, the Blondie noticed that his white clay bird was melting ever so slowly, causing him to not be able to move his legs, "Oh no, now I'm all sticky! It's so white and ucky and stringy and ew, how am I gonna clean it off...mmm...no..."

"What the _hell _are you dreaming about?!" exclaimed that same, not-too-far-away voice. Deidara moaned once more before thrashing about, moaning "noooo", not wanting to get clay stuck to his shoes, as that would be quite a pain while walking. Not to mention he was sinking into his clay bird, like one would when caught in quicksand.

Suddenly, the loud beeping noise was so much more closer and louder to distracting. And had snapped him out of his dreams, finding himself slightly sweaty, sheets entangling him, and an alarm clock hovering right above his ear and with a rather disturbed and pissed off looking Sasori standing at the edge of his bed, his cheeks holding the slightest pink tint.

"Have you awoken from your wet dream, brat?"

Deidara's eyes narrowed as he snatched the alarm clock away, turning it off as he sat up, momentarily glaring at the puppeteer behind him. "Get your mind out of the gutter, un. I was having a dream about flying on my clay bird and the clay was melting and-"

"Extremely interesting, brat." Interrupted Sasori, finding a sudden interest in his perfectly polished nails, glancing at the bomber with an extremely bored expression, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be downstairs in the meeting room. Leader-sama is handing out our missions and wants us all to be together as today is one of those rare days where everyone is back at the base. Be down in five minutes."

"Whatever. I'm not coming down in five minutes, un." mumbled Deidara before he plopped down on his bed again scratching his forehead half heartedly as he rolled onto his stomach, his face buried into his comfortably warm pillow.

"I thought your hair and makeup took only about five minutes?"

The disheveled seventeen year old glared at the red head momentarily before throwing the clock at Sasori, successfully bonking him in the head. "Shut up, un."

If only looks could kill. Deidara swore he saw a flash of red in Sasori's eyes. He couldn't help flinching under his harsh, harsh gaze and smiled awkwardly. "S-sorry...Sasori no Danna."

Sasori bent down momentairly, picking up the alarm clock and throwing it as hard as he could at the teen, missing his head just by an inch, hitting the wall behind him and smashing to pieces before walking swiftly out of the room.

"Snivelling brat. Thinks he can get away with anything, not even acknowledging his elders." growled Sasori, walking down the hall to where he had hidden Hiruko.

"Whoa, Sasori, you alright?" sounded Kisame's voice from behind him, chuckling slightly, "You seem pretty mad, eh?"

Sasori glanced at Kisame, and Itachi who had appeared behind him, his Mangekyo Sharingan activated for who-knows-why.

"Have you seen the new Akatsuki member who just happens to be my partner?" he mumbled, pulling a single, silver key with a scorpion engraved on the tip out of his cloak.

"We went to fetch him ourselves, including you." said Itachi in his usual stoic voice, half-rolling his eyes. Sasori momentarily considered throwing him a rather dirty look, but he would have rather not be caught in a genjutsu and have all his childhood pains flash before his eyes once more or have himself re-witness his old human body corpse, just without eyes and a big hole in it's heart like when he had switched over to his puppet body. He shuddered at the disturbing thought.

"Mm. He's a brat." He shoved the key into the lock of the door before him rather angrily, fumbling with the silver metal as he leaned onto the door, cursing the damn thing for not opening and cursing to all gods above and bellow as he fell onto the ground when the door slammed open, causing him to lose his balance and ever-so-gracefully fall on his face.

He got to his feet, throwing the dirtiest look possible, one that even rivaled Itachi's dirty looks at Kisame, which immediately shut the shark up and sent him on his way with his partner.

Sasori sighed loudly, his pride hurt deeply as he made his way to Hiroku, crawling inside from a little trap door in the bottom and locking it shut. He soon attached thin, blue chakra strings to the puppet, bringing it alive and illuminating the inside of the puppet the slightest puppeteer swung Hiruko's tail left and right, twisting it around to test it, and slowly set off towards the meeting room, pondering if he should check up on the Blondie or if he would appear as if he were actually _worried _for the brat.

Deidara sighed loudly, now on his back, staring up at the plain, white ceiling with his cerulean blue orbs, wide awake. After he had tossed the alarm towards his partner's head, it seemed that he had become wide awake almost immediately. Or was it the guilty conscious? He settled for the first. But still, why had Sasori overreacted?

He took a deep breath before he sat down on his bed, his feet brushing against the ground before planting themselves onto the rather rough fabric below him, looking down at his attire. To his surprise, he was still wearing his blue Kimono, pants and Shinobi sandals from Iwagakure. He frowned, tugging at the aqua fabric, trying to get a good view of it. That all seemed so long ago, as if it all was several years ago. And yet, he had been brought to the Akatsuki only yesterday. He closed his eyes, memories flashing before his eyes, feeling slightly out of place.

The Blondie noted a small mountain of black and red fabric and picked it up, finding it was an Akatsuki cloak, and below it, was a simple pair of wide, blue pants and a rather reviling shirt. He raised his brows, remembering his meeting with 'Leader-sama' (or so he was called) and quickly stripped out of his Kimono and pants, donning his oddly comfortable shirt and pants, putting on the other set of shinobi sandals that they had placed for him and his Akatsuki cloak, which was much, much too wide for him. He tied up his Iwagakure forehead protector and snatched the blue ring he had no memory of placing on his desk and onto his finger, redoing the blue ribbon around the lower part of his hair before running out the door, pretty sure he was late.

He dashed to the right, not noticing that he had done the ribbon in his hair rather poorly and had slipped out of his hair, leaving it completely loose before running down the corridor, his akatsuki cloak billowing behind him as he took another right, meeting another three-way after a few meters and finding himself in completely unrecognisable territory. He retraced his steps, and only found himself in back where he was, and now had no idea what to do. In other words, he was completly lost after two turns.

Deidara _tsk_ed and face palmed, getting some hand-drool on his forehead, only increasing his anger. How could he be lost after two turns? It was simple enough, Itachi had told him not long after his arrival, to get to the meeting room from his room, he had to take two simple turns to the right at each turn and he'd find himself in front of the large mahogany doors. And now he was going to be late for his first meeting and was going to get executed or something, by Sasori if not by the leader.

"Are you Deidara, the member who just joined yesterday? You seem unfamiliar and lost." said a feminine voice. Deidara blinked a couple times and looked in the direction of the voice to find a rather pretty, blue hair, amber-eyed woman with a lament piercing. Deidara noticed how her face lit up when she smiled and smiled shyly back.

"Oh! You're so young and cute! You seem to be the youngest member yet! How old are you?" she cooed, touching his hair affectionately, "And your hair is so soft!"

"Thank you...?"

"Right, you seem to be lost?"

"Hai, hm."

The woman smiled at him once more before heading in the opposite direction, before stopping momentarily. "I'm Konan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, un." replied Deidara as he followed Konan as she turned a corner that he hadn't noticed before, the corner he had _missed. _He cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Are we late?"

"Well, you're lucky you ran into me and it's your first day _and_ you're thirty minutes late, so that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Right, un." mumbled Deidara, cheeks burning as he looked down. Konan glanced at him.

"But don't worry, since you're with me you'll be just fine. Just careful if you don't want all six of leader-sama's bodies beating you up."

Deidara's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates but said nothing.

Konan stopped in front of two mahogany doors, hesitating slightly as they heard the sound of something made of glass breaking into a million pieces and very colorful language coming from the other side of the door. She sighed deeply

"Oh dear. Hidan's at it again. He and his stupid, _stupid _excuse for a god." Deidara sent her a puzzled look and Konan only smiled. "You'll see."

And as Konan opened the door, he only had a split second to react as he saw the blunette drop to the floor, and to have a giant, red scythe flying at him, only an inch away from his face.


End file.
